


Change

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Reader Insert, meg masters pov, mention of jody mills - Freeform, porn added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Meg Masters loves Y/N and there isn't a thing she wouldn't do for her including change.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> First Meg/Reader. Don't know why it took so long to write this when she is my favorite character.

I rolled over in my sleep only to find that Y/N was watching a video on her phone and crying.

“Y/N, honey, what’s wrong?” I asked concerned. 

She blubbered out, “The poor dog, his family abandoned him because he was old then went back to the SAME shelter and got a new dog,” she gasped wiping the tears from her face. 

I didn’t understand why she was so upset, “It’s just a dog.”

“It’s not just a dog,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

I could see that she was clearly upset so I hugged her close to my chest. I didn’t care about some stupid dog. I really only care about Y/N but Y/N cared about the damn dog so I had to pretend that I cared. I wish that I cared about things as much as she did. I could pretend that I was human, I could sleep even though I didn’t need to. I eat meals with Y/N and her asinine brothers even though I don’t have to. I wasn’t nearly good enough for her. I wish I could be better. 

I held onto Y/N as she fell asleep. As I laid there looking at her I had a thought, what if I was human like her? The more I thought about it the better the idea seemed. I have proper emotions like her and I could grow old with her. I know I love her but what if could love her even more. I would have to talk to the boys in the morning, I went back to a dreamless sleep. 

 

I was awoken by the lack of warmth next to me. I opened my eyes to see Y/N getting dressed. 

“Hmm, delicious,” I gave her a playful wink. 

“Like what you see?” She asked giving me a better few of her ass. 

“Yes, I do,” I left the bed so I could be closer to Y/N. I pulled her close to me pressing my lips against her soft ones. 

I still didn’t have enough I trailed my hands down her bare soft back. She let out a soft moan into my mouth giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I wasn’t human but I loved Y/N and my favorite part of the day was being with her. 

She gently pushed me away giving me a small smirk, “We can’t stay in here forever Sam and Dean will think we are up to something.” 

“Well then let’s give them a reason to talk,” I countered back. 

“Nope,” she grinned as she buttoned her skintight jeans and grabbed a tank top to cover her bouncy breasts. I groaned at the loss. 

I then dressed myself and we both left the bedroom, her not a care in the world and me with the thoughts of trying to figure out how to ask Sam and Dean Winchester to cure me. 

When we made it to the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee Sam and Dean were having a simple breakfast. 

“Morning Y/N,” Dean smiled at his younger sister. “Demon,” Dean frowned. I flipped him off. 

“Hey! Behave,” Y/N scolded us. 

Sam had been a bit more accepting but even though Y/N and I have been together for about seven months Dean hasn’t gotten over is prejudices. 

“Hey Y/N, Jody and Claire want to know if you can help them on a hunt.” Sam asked while holding the phone to his ear but away from his mouth. 

“Yeah shouldn’t be a problem. Is it just me?” Sam nodded. “It’s about a three-and-a-half-hour drive tell her I’ll be there in four.”  
Sam went back to talking on the phone. 

“Unfortunately, Y/N, if you don’t mind we need to borrow Meg for a hunt.”

“Its not up to me ask her,” Y/N answered a bit coldly. I loved that about her she wasn’t going to answer for anyone else we were all our own person. She didn’t own me and I didn’t own her we worked as equals in hunting and our relationship. 

I didn’t want to go on a hunt with dumb and dumber but I needed their help so who was I to turn down this opportunity. “I’ll go,” I told them. I am a bit skeptical they had never asked me on a hunt with them before but I needed to ask them for help and I know I can hold my own against them if need be. 

“Be safe,” Y/N kissed my cheek. 

 

It had been an easy hunt something that I could’ve done by myself and I knew that they knew they didn’t need me. I got into the back of the impala. I had to give the boys credit it was a nice car. Normally I would’ve killed them and taken it for myself but I was sure Y/N wouldn’t like that. 

“Why’d you bring me?” I asked. 

Sam and Dean stayed silent just looking at each other almost asking, ‘Should we do this now?’

“Come on you can tell little old me why you sent Y/N away and brought me on a hunt that you didn’t need me for?”

Dean turned to look at me a frown on his face. “We think you should leave now and never come back before Y/N comes-.”

“I want to be cured,” I cut him off fully knowing where this conversation was heading. 

“You what?” Sam asked. 

“You heard me moose. I want to be cured.”

Dean looked dumbfounded, “Why?”

“Look I know that I’m not good for Y/N-.”

“That’s for sure,” Dean cut you off laughing. 

I continued, “Anyways, Y/N is bubbly and happy and she makes me happy-.”

“Is that even possible?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t need any more comments from the peanut gallery.”

Sam put his hands up, “Sorry.”

“She makes me happy and I want to be worthy of that kind of love,” I finished. 

“Al-alright,” Sam spoke. 

“So we just cure her and forget about it?” Dean asked clearly displeased. 

“Why not Dean-o? You’ve had it done, why can’t I?” I asked trying to keep my cool. 

She has a point Dean. Meg seems to want to change for the better. I mean she could’ve killed us all months ago so it’s obviously not a trap. She also seems to make Y/N happy if meg turns into a human then our worries are gone.”

“She’s a demon!” Dean shouted. 

“So? So were you once.”

I gave Dean a shit eating grin. 

“Fine,” Dean caved. 

Halfway back to the bunker Y/N texted me to tell me that she was on her way home as well. I thought about texting her to tell her the news but I knew that this was something I would have to tell her in person. 

 

The drive back took too long, I passed the time by sexting Y/N. The thing about her is that she can be the shyest, politest, angelic person but you get that girl in a bedroom and she becomes a total freak. I’m talking whips and chains freaky. I can’t tell you how many surfaces in the bunker that we haven’t fucked on. She is fucking amazing.

We made it to the bunker around nine at night. Y/N still wasn’t back yet so the boys and I hit the books. We knew I could be cured, they cured Dean, but I’ve been a demon much longer than Dean was. We needed to make sure there wasn’t any negative side effects. 

Y/N came sauntering into the bunker around 10:30 p.m. 

“Hello,” she smiled heading straight for me giving me a kiss. 

“How’d it go?” I asked. 

“It was fine just a wendigo. I am exhausted though. I think I am going to go and take a hot shower.”

“Can I join?” I smiled. Sam and Dean groaned. 

Y/N leaned in and whispered, “We’ll get to that later,” and winked running her hand up my thigh. 

Y/N then walked out on her way to take a shower. 

“You disgust me,” Dean commented. 

“Oh please, I’ve seen you and Clarence going at it.”

Dean pointed his finger at me, “Shut up.”

Sam sighed, “Alright calm down, we get it everyone’s getting laid but me. Moving on, according to these notes there will be no side effects. You’ll just be human.”

“Alright, now we can tell Y/N,” I grinned.

Not long after that Y/n came out of our shared room wearing tiny little shorts, a black tank top and purple knee-high socks. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. 

“Why do you all look like the cat who ate the canary?”

“We have great news,” Dean answered.

“Really?” What is it?” She asked suspiciously. 

Sam grinned, “We are going to cure Meg.”

Y/N’s smile turned into a frown, “Why?”

“So I can become human, like you,” I answered like it was obvious. 

Y/N then stormed off leaving me confused. “Did we do something wrong?” I asked Same and Dean hoping they would have the answer. They just shrugged no help at all. I followed after her. 

I opened the door to find her violently folding laundry. “Okay, what did I do wrong?”

She just ignored me so I walked over to her, took the laundry out of her hand. “Y/N please tell me what’s wrong.” I hated saying please it always left a nasty taste in my mouth. 

Y/N finally looked at me, tears streaming down her face. “Why do you want to change yourself? Did I do something wrong?”

I chuckled, “Leave it to you to blame yourself.”

“It’s not a joke,” Y/N frowned. 

“Sweetheart, I am doing this for you and me but it’s not for any nefarious reasons. I want to change to be a better person for you.”

“Why though? I love you as you are. I feel like I may have said something that made you think you had to do this.” 

I pulled her into a hug, “Y/N I love you, this isn’t a bad thing. I thought this up all on my own,” I kissed her forehead before continuing. “I want to feel things the way you do. I want to love you as deeply as you love me and most importantly I want to be able to grow old with you.”

“It’s not because I said something that made you feel like you had to do this?”

“No of course not. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that means I’ll have to age.” I gave her a smile.

Y/N sighed but gave a small smile, “Alright, let’s go talk to Sam and Dean.”

I followed her back out to the library. She sat down across from her brothers and I sat in the chair next to her. 

Y/N spoke first, “Explain it all to me.”

Sam, Dean, and I explained our finding that it was still possible for me. That there wouldn’t be any cause for concern. 

“There is a reason for concern,” Y/N interrupted but before any of us could ask what she was talking about she continued, “Meg, you will be human that means you are much easier to kill and you can get sick and…” she trailed off looking like she was going to cry again. 

“Yes, those are a possibility but so can you or Sam or Dean.” 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Y/N asked. 

“Yes,” I answered confidently. 

“Okay, we will start tomorrow.”

“But-.”

“Tomorrow,” she repeated with finality. 

I simply nodded my head finally noticing neither Sam nor Dean participated much in the conversation. 

“Who’s going to do it?” Dean asked. 

“I will,” Y/n answered. 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” I spoke honestly remembering what I had seen on the reels.

“Why the hell not?!”

“I’ve seen how much pain the demon is in, how awful the words he spoke were. I don’t want to say or do anything that would hurt you”

“I’m a big girl, I’ll do it.” I loved when she became all bossy but later I’d have to show her who the real boss was. 

“Okay then,” Sam clapped his hand on the table before getting up, probably to go jerk off. I grimaced at the thought desperately wanting that awful image out of my head. 

Y/N left the table next then Dean but not before telling me, “Do not fuck this up.”

I sat there for another minute or two before heading to mine and Y/N’s room. 

Y/N was sitting on the edge of the bed spreading lotion across her smooth legs, my mouth watered. 

I walked up to her, placed my hands on her thighs leaning down to give her a kiss. 

Y/N pulled away, “It’s been a long day,” She teased. 

“Then let me help you unwind I moved my hands up her thighs snaking them around to her lower back slipping under the tank top. My hands rose and so did the top. “Raise your arms,” I commanded. Y/n followed the instructions and I easily removed the tank top. 

I kissed her again letting the kiss deepen, letting Y/N set the pace, letting her believe she was in charge but that quickly changed when I pushed her back to the bed my lips reattaching to hers. 

She scurried closer to the middle of the bed. I climbed on top and began to trail kisses down her neck sucking and biting just listening to her delicious monas and gasps. 

When I reached her breasts, I placed my mouth on her perky little nipple rolling the other between my fingers, her breathing quickened. I stopped what I was doing for a minute to look at her, Y/n’s face was flushed a tint of red, her eyes glazed with arousal. I smirked pleased that I had this much of an effect on her. 

I decided to change some things up tonight, I wanted things at a slower pace and much more intimate. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off including your panties,” I ordered. 

“I’m not wearing any,” she smirked, I let out a moan. 

She complied, slowly taking off the last of her clothing leaving her completely naked and at my mercy. I ran my fingers down her soft skin, smiling as she pressed her body into my touch. I removed my hands, a sexy thought popped into my head. “Touch yourself.”

Y/N did as she was told taking her hand to rub her breasts first pinching her nipples before continuing down her torso to her pussy. She spent a few seconds rubbing but I stopped her before she even slipped her fingers into her folds. 

I laid my body next to her, she laid on her back and I on my side my head propped on my hand watching her as my hand slipped down her body. I traced my finger around Y/n’s belly button and then continued down. 

Y/N whined clearly wanting me to get to the good part. I decided to make her wait a bit longer skipping her pussy and going straight to her inner thighs. I ran my nails up and down fully knowing what I was driving her crazy. Y/n’s thighs were incredibly sensitive. 

“Please, “Y/N begged. 

“Please what?” I asked. 

“Please touch me,” she ran her hands down rubbing her pussy again. 

I grabbed both of her hands bringing them above her head, moving myself farther up by using my hand to hold her arms. 

I sucked on her neck leaving light marks marking her as mine. I didn’t stop even after I started rubbing feeling what little hair that was down there. Y/n let out a gasp as I slipped my fingers between her folds. 

Y/N was so wet as I rubbed across her clit. She moaned letting out an ‘Oh God.’

“He’s not here sweetheart its just the two of us,” I whispered into her ear. 

When I was bored just rubbing and circling her clit I used my middle to fingers and entered her dripping cunt using my thumb for her clit. Y/N arched into my touch wanting me deeper practically fucking herself on my hand. 

I never took my eyes off her face, her mouth slightly open letting out beautiful noises clearly enjoying what I was doing. 

Y/N was getting lose her eyes were closed and she was looking away, “Look at me!” I ordered not wanting to miss the climax. 

Y/N stared deep into my eyes but still slammed them shut as she came, her body shaking against mine. 

That was just the first orgasm that night. We went at it for hours. I had to get up several times to get her something to drink. 

When we were finally satisfied, I cleaned us up, we didn’t bother to redress I just pulled her against me, her skin warm and soft. I watched as she fell asleep exhausted by the hunt and our recent activities. 

I decided not to sleep since I’d be sleeping a lot more after becoming human. I opted to watch her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest, the exposed breasts. I slowly traced her body memorizing every line, freckle, and scar. I knew that there were no written complications to the cure but this was the Winchesters and there was a chance that they would fuck it up. 

Soon enough Y/N’s alarm went off letting me know that it was almost time. 

Y/n groaned leaning over to shut the alarm off, the sheet slid down give me the perfect view of her bare back. 

“Morning sleepy head,” I smiled. 

“Coffee,” Y/N responded, flopping back on the bed. 

“I’ll get you some,” I told her. I found her tank top on the floor and slipped it on with a pair of sweatpants hanging out the middle drawer of the dresser. 

I made my way into the kitchen fishing out the coffee and milk. I leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when Dean walked in. 

“You look like shit,” Dean commented. 

I could only imagine what a mess I was but I smirked, pouring the coffee and milk into a mug, “you can thank your sister for that.” I walked away pleased by the look on his face, I grabbed a muffin and left. 

I used my hip to push open the door, coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. 

Y/n had fallen back to sleep. I placed the mug and muffing on the side table so I could actually get dressed for the day. I knew when Y/n got up and actually ready for the day. We would be planning the procedure, as I had dubbed it. 

There was a groan as Y/N started waking up, “Mmmm coffee,” she sat up grabbing for the cup. 

I smiled at the sight of her. Y’/N’s hair was everywhere, her naked body barely covered with the blanket, grasping onto the cup of coffee like her life depended on it. 

“Good morning,” I kissed the top of her head. 

“What’s so good about it?” She mumbled. 

“That I am here with you,” I knew it was sickly sweet of me to say but I knew it would embarrass her and make her smile. I was right and she stuck her tongue out at me. 

I tossed a dirty towel at her, “How old are you?”

She threw a pillow back at me, “Definitely not as ancient as you.”

Y/N sat her coffee down and I took the opportunity to attack. I quickly made it to the bed grabbing her by the ankles and pulled her to a laying position. I climbed on top, straddling her therefore pinning her down. 

The look in her eyes were begging me not to do it but that wasn’t going to stop me, I began tickling her. Laughter spilled through her lips as she tried to push me off but I was stronger. “Give up, I’m stronger,” I grinned. 

Y/N gave a hard shove making me topple off the bed, she leaned over the edge, “Not for much longer,” she smirked. 

Y/N slid off the bed reaching down to help me up. 

I knew there was a chance I could be going to my death or something even worse but I was doing this for Y/N, I was doing this for us. I knew it would be alright. 

“Ready?” Y/N asked.

“Ready.” I answered.


End file.
